


Driving Home for Christmas

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (it's their first year of college), Agender Malia, Angst, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Stiles, Other, Trans Melissa, post s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot has changed for Stiles in those first couple months of college. With all those changes, they're a little nervous to see their boyfriend again. Isaac and Scott are the poor werewolves stuck in a car with them on way back to Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Driskel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driskel/gifts).



> I wrote this fic for [washington-jones](http://washington-jones.tumblr.com/) for [Trans Wolf Network's](http://transwolfnetwork.tumblr.com/) Secret Santa.
> 
> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Stiles uses they/them pronouns. Malia and Melissa are only mentioned, but Malia uses xe/hir and Melissa is MtF and uses she/her.

‘Scott, please make them stop,’ Isaac begs from the backseat.

Stiles can feel Scott’s eyes on them, assessing. They can even hear the not so subtle sniff for their chemosignals.

‘It’s not so bad,’ Scott says, downplaying how much Stiles is freaking out.

‘You haven’t been living in it for a week already,’ Isaac groans, pulling his scarf over his nose.

‘If it bothers you so much, you can walk,’ Stiles bites out. It comes out a little harsher than they mean and they check the rear-view mirror to see Isaac’s reaction. It’s not Isaac’s fault that one of their professors was an ass who keeps insisting Stiles’ first name is spelled wrong every time they turn in a paper. It definitely wasn’t Isaac’s fault when the Jeep broke down right after picking up Scott and that they had to wait three hours until it finally got fixed. So Isaac really doesn’t deserve to be sniped at. But Isaac’s only reaction is to roll his eyes and crack a windows.

By some weird trick of the universe, Stiles and Isaac had been assigned as each other’s roommates. They’d both known the other would be attending Berkeley, but neither had requested they be placed together. For good reason, because the first couple of weeks had been a complete disaster. Campus security had even shown up once, because people thought they were genuinely killing each other. The RAs for their floor and the floor below them had kindly suggested requesting other roommates, but Stiles and Isaac had decided to try to be civil for one week, because despite their differences, they were pack. What they realized, was that they didn’t have all that many differences. And in another couple weeks their RA actually begged them to request new roommates, although for completely different reasons than before.

Scott, of course, had been delighted that Isaac and Stiles had become friends. On alternating weekends Isaac and Stiles will drive up to UC Davies or Scott drives down to them for pizza, playing video games, and not falling asleep until six in the morning.

‘Uhm, Stiles?’ Scott starts hesitantly. ‘What are you nervous about exactly?’

‘I’m just… You know… _It’s the holidays_. Everybody gets nervous during the holidays,’ Stiles says.

‘It’s Derek,’ Isaac pipes up from the backseat. ‘Stiles got it into their head that Derek didn’t miss them and will have moved on.’

Stiles can feel Scott’s eyes boring into their head. They glance at him and see the concerned frown.

‘Why would you think that? I thought you talked every day?’

‘Oh god, here we go,’ Isaac groans.

‘We do, but this is a thing that happens to a lot of couples.’ Stiles is fully aware of how shrill their voice has gotten.

‘It’s also something that happens to friends, but we’re fine. And your still friends with everybody else. We’re still a pack,’ Scott assures them. ‘Derek’s part of that, too. And if he has moved on, he’s an idiot.’

‘He’s an idiot anyway. He’s dating Stiles,’ Isaac says, suddenly leaning forward between the seats so Stiles can see the smirk on his face.

‘Hey! I’m the only one who can call him that,’ Stiles says, not sure if they’re more offended for themselves or for Derek. ‘And I’ve changed a lot over the past year. I mean everybody changes their first year of college, but… You know.’

When Malia realized xe’s agender, it didn’t take Stiles long to start questioning their own gender. They hadn’t told anyone, but their heightened anxiety had tipped Isaac off that something was up, and Isaac had called Scott. When Stiles told Scott, Scott told them to call Melissa, who had gone through something similar. Talking to her had helped more than Stiles had thought it would. They didn’t need to have everything figured out before they told people, and that they didn’t have to tell _everyone_ either. The only other people Stiles really told had been their dad and Derek, who they’d started dating the summer before college began. The rest of the pack had simply been informed that Stiles now wanted to be referred to as “they” instead of “he”. Nobody had asked too many questions after they realized Stiles was still figuring things out.

Scott squeezes their arm. ‘You know I’ll kick his ass, right?’

‘Yeah, I know,’ Stiles nods. The tension in their shoulders eases up a little.

‘How about we get something to eat and then I’ll drive for a bit?’ Scott offers.

The rest of the ride Stiles feels a bit calmer, maybe it’s the greasy food, or perhaps the fact that Scott has tuned the radio to a station that only plays Christmas music, but they feel a little better and a bit more in the Christmas spirit.

They arrive in Beacon Hills around midnight. Stiles drops Scott and Isaac off at the McCall house and then hurries home. They’re tired and they’d hoped to see Derek today, but it doesn’t look like that is going to happen. If they get some sleep in, though, they can get up early and see him in the morning.

Stiles swerves into the driveway and is fully aware they’re blocking they’re dad’s cruiser, but they don’t care. They’re home, finally.

They’re barely out of the car when they’re swept into a hug. Stiles thinks it’s their dad at first, but that thought evaporates when they feel the hugger rubbing his cheek against theirs and nosing at their ear.

‘I missed you,’ Derek says.

‘I missed you, too.’ Stiles hugs him back just as tightly.

‘And nobody missed me?’ Stiles’ dad says.

Derek lets go of them only long enough so Stiles can hug their dad.

‘Of course I missed you.’

‘Missed you, too, kiddo. Now I’ll leave you two to catch up. Remember, Hale, no funny business while I’m in the house.’

Stiles turns back to their boyfriend with a confused look.

‘He said I could stay tonight, since you came back so late.’

‘Awesome. That means you can help me carry my bags,’ Stiles grins.

‘Is that all I am to you? Muscle?’ Derek asks, mock offended.

‘That, and a nice ass.’

‘Well, okay then,’ Derek chuckles, then kisses them on the cheek before grabbing one of their bags from the car, still leaving Stiles to drag the other two inside. Derek waits for them by the front door, points up to where a sprig of mistletoe is hanging and pulls them close again, this time for a kiss. Stiles sighs into the kiss and presses closer, making Derek trip over one of the bags. They fall into the house with a loud crash.

‘I was serious about the funny business,’ their dad calls from his study and Stiles presses their lips together to keep in their laughter.

By the time they’re both comfortable beneath the sheets, Stiles curled up with their head on Derek’s chest and Derek with his arms around them, Stiles can barely keep their eyes open. It’s been a long day.

‘You changed your hair,’ Derek murmurs, brushing a hand through Stiles’ new pixie cut. It had been Lydia’s idea, since it could easily fit in with Stiles’ more masculine and more feminine days. ‘And you smell different.’

‘Yeah, I, uhm, started wearing perfume. Sometimes. Scott helped pick it. You like it?’ Stiles asks a little nervously. They know how sensitive werewolf noses are.

‘I do. Both the hair and the perfume. They suit you.’

‘I made some changes to my wardrobe too, you wanna-‘

Derek pulls them back when Stiles moves to get up to grab one of their new sweaters. ‘You can show me tomorrow.’

‘Okay,’ Stiles says. They yawn and curl closer to Derek, not remembering why they were so nervous before, because this is the most relaxed they’ve felt in months.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
